superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Affairs of Cellini (1934 Remakes 1946) Credits
Opening Logo * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney presents * A Famous Studios Production * Passed by the National Board of Review * Constance Bennett and Fredric March in * "The Affairs of Cellini" * From the play by: Edwin Justus Mayer * In Cinecolor * Starring the Talents of: Frank Morgan, Fay Wray * With the Talents of: Vince Barnett, Jessie Ralph, Louis Calhern, Jay Eaton, Paul Harvey, John Rutherford, Irene Ware * Screen play: Bess Meredyth * Story: Homer Brightman, Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney, John Walbridge, Johnny Jensen, Tom Oreb, Dick Shaw, Eric Gurney, Sylvia Holland, T. Hee, Ed Penner, Dick Kelsey, Jim Bodrero, Roy Williams, Jesse Marsh, Erwin Graham, Xavier Atencio * Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Elmer Plummer, John Hench * Supervising Animators: Bob Clampett, Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Tim Burton, William Hanna, Maurice Noble, John McKimson, Zack Keller, Trey Parker, Joseph Barbera, Robert Rodriguez, Ed Skudder * Character Animation: Les Clark, Ward Kimball, Milt Kahl, John Sibley, Hal King, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Fred Moore, Hugh Fraser, Judge Whitaker, Harvey Toombs, Tom Massey, Phil Duncan, Hal Ambro, Jack Campbell, Cliff Nordberg, Bill Justice, Al Bertino, John McManus, Ken O'Brien, Art Stevens, Richard Williams * Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Andy Engman, Brad Case, Don Patterson * Art Direction: Richard Day * Layout: Saul Bass, Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Al Zinnen, Ed Benedict, Charles Philippi, Johnny Jensen, Don Da Gradi, Lance Nolley, Charles Payzant, John Niendorff * Color Consultant: Mique Nelson * Background: Claude Coats, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley Thelma Witmer, Merle Cox, Jimi Trout * Assistant Director: Fred Fox * Musical Score by: Alfred Newman * Musical Direction: Emil Newman, Charles Wolcott * Associates: Ken Darby, Oliver Wallace, Edward Plumb, Paul Smith * Songs by: Ray Gilbert, Eliot Daniel, Allie Wrubel, Bobby Worth * Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus * Process Effects: Ub Iwerks * Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield * Sound: Bernard Freericks, Harry M. Leonard * Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook * Film Editor: Barbara McLean * Music Editor: Al Teeter * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. * Copyright MCMXLVI Walt Disney Productions and Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 10085 * Western Electric Recording * RCA Sound System * Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL * This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor * Associate Producers: William Goetz, Raymond Griffith * Producers: Fred Qrimby, Sol C. Wurtzel * Directors: Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Bob Cormack, Josh Meador, Gregory La Cava * Production Supervisor: Joe Grant * It is the Sixteenth Century- * Florence, fairest of all Italian cities, the hotbed of intrigue, passion, despotism and murder. Yet, in this poisoned, perfumed atmosphere, Art and Romance flourished- * A de'Medici is on the throne - the blood stained crown rests on the head of Alessandro, Duke of Florence, Monarch of all he surveys- Closing Credits * NRA Member U.S. * We Do Our Part * The End * Directed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Famous Studios Category:World War 2 Cartoons Category:Rated G